


第三十三章

by runningelephant



Category: ZWCWCCZDDLZQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningelephant/pseuds/runningelephant
Summary: 依然还是摇摇车，请勿外传哦！





	第三十三章

**Author's Note:**

> 依然还是摇摇车，请勿外传哦！

经过两个多月紧张的拍摄，影片顺利进入了制作的最终阶段。  
然而此时却遇上了不小的瓶颈。  
熊国强清楚，这片子的最后几个镜头极其难演。演员需要在短短几分钟内将影片的主题诠释通透。但是就是因为如此困难，才更能点出整部片子的核心，同时也让观众压抑了一个多小时的情绪得到尽情释放。  
这种作品与观众之间的交互共鸣，就是熊国强苦苦追求的效果——让观众也一同参与影片的完成，让他们发自内心地补完影片的最终形态。而当影片的结局切实演绎了观众所想，观众也会在强烈的共鸣中达到精神上的圆满。  
所以熊国强特地给顾凛冬放了几天假，让他好好揣摩最后一幕。他看得出这个年轻演员的身上背负着一些沉重的东西。而他作为导演唯一能做的，就是帮助演员找到合适的途径，在片子里淋漓尽致地展现自己。  
他相信，对方也一定不会辜负他的等待，找出自己内心最终的答案。

贺容站在三楼的书房门口，略微迟疑地敲了敲门。  
这几天，顾凛冬不再去片场，而是把自己关在书房里一遍遍研读剧本，推敲最后一幕的演绎方式。贺容知道现下是关键时期，不能打扰对方的思路，但是他又不忍心放着顾凛冬夜以继日、饭都顾不上吃。于是他悄悄点了外卖——自己做是不可能做的，只会帮倒忙和添乱。  
菜都是清口易消化的，贺容端着盘子，有些忐忑地进入了书房。  
现在是傍晚，初冬的夜总是来得有些早。房里的窗帘没有完全合上，但此时整间书房依然像个与世隔绝的昏暗小岛。而顾凛冬就这样独自坐在黑暗中央。他闭目沉思，神色凝重，仿佛正沉浸在一个人的剧目里。  
贺容呼吸都放缓了，他轻手轻脚地将靠近顾凛冬，盯着他看了一会儿，确认对方不能被打断后，把饭菜搁在了离摇椅最近的圆桌上。  
接下来，贺容应该转身安静地离开。但是不知怎的，他又想起了那本让他辗转难眠的童话译本。于是在走之前，他想再去看一眼。  
贺容走到熟悉的书架前，将那本书从原先的位置取下。流畅优美的字句编织着关于爱与灵魂的诗篇。第一遍听戴维斯先生读的时候，他的内心淡漠，什么都没有映出。第二遍读的时候，他已经意识到那些优美背后付出的惨痛代价。  
如果现在读第三遍，又会发现什么？  
贺容刚想翻开书，他的身后却陡然传来了另一个人的气息。对方并没有实际接触到他，但是高大宽阔的身躯就这样从后将他围拢。一只骨相优美的手擦过他的手指，翻动着书页，让贺容的心跳骤然加快了。  
“冬、冬哥，你醒了……要不要先吃饭？”  
一记低沉的笑声吹进了耳朵，贺容不禁缩起肩膀。他不敢躲得太明显，但是现在这个场面实在是让人笑不出来。自从那晚以后，虽然顾凛冬再也没有碰过他，但是贺容知道，两人的关系已经天翻地覆，再也回不到从前了。  
男人对他的紧张视而不见，依旧用全幅身形笼罩着他。两人之间岌岌可危地保持着最后一指距离。男人的手臂、胸膛、连同垂落在贺容头顶的目光，都像熙熙上涨的潮水般无声将他围困，像要把他逼至绝境，退无可退，只能如同跌入笼草的昆虫般，溺毙在属于雄性的气息里。  
和肃穆端方的外表相反，男人略带恶意地吹弄着贺容通红的耳尖。  
“吃。当然要吃。”  
话虽如此，但他丝毫没有走开的意思。  
贺容只能进行最后的垂死挣扎。  
“饭菜……刚热过的……再不吃就凉了……”  
他的汗水从颊边滑落，舌头打结，无法好好说话。  
“你说得对。”  
顾凛冬将那滴汗水轻轻舔走。  
“那就恭敬不如从命了。”

在此之前，贺容从没想过书房还有这种用途。  
不是他想象力过于贫瘠，而是因为书房给他的感觉和它的主人一样，神圣庄严，不可侵犯。  
但是现在他在这块远离世俗的地方，被男人牢牢抵在靠墙的书架上。对方的股间还隔着衣物时轻时重地磨蹭着他，让贺容绝望地感受到了那份从容不迫、又血脉偾张的热度。  
“冬哥……我……”  
一只洁净好看的手从背后伸来，捏住贺容的下巴，拇指按在他的嘴唇上，兴致盎然地把玩着他的唇珠。  
贺容这下彻底丧失了语言。对方却还明知故问般追问道。  
“你想对我说什么？”  
贺容浑身颤抖。他两手无力地撑在书架上，腰部下沉，整个人呈现一种仿若邀请的姿态。但是男人还是不肯放过他，左手就这样顺着他倚靠书架的手插入他的指间，与他十指紧扣；右手还在乐此不疲地玩着他的嘴巴和舌头。与此同时，抵住贺容的东西也与耐心十足的架势截然相反，迅速壮大，很快便一柱擎天，异常凶狞地顶住了贺容。  
这里的中央空调是恒温的，但是贺容浑身发烫，像只被丢入了沸水的虾子。他仰起脖子大口喘息。对方灵活的手指趁机潜入他的口腔，肆意游走了一番后，两指并拢，摆出了猥亵的样子，模仿性交般耸动抽插着。  
这样的行为一开始激得贺容想吐，但很快便有林林总总的快意窜上背脊。贺容随着手指的抽插吞咽着、晃动着，舌头也仿佛不再只是一种体尝味道的器官，而是柔嫩包裹、分泌体液的腔道。男人骨节粗大的手指就这样持续不断侵犯着他，把他逼得只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的叫声。贺容满脸通红，浑身脱力，口涎不断漫出嘴角，滴滴答答地打湿了地板。  
“弄脏了。”  
男人在他耳边说道。贺容透过模糊的视野，看见掉落在自己脚下的那本童话书。  
这样不行……贺容在意识朦胧中感到歉意，他的头脑终于恢复了一丝清明。可就在此时，男人解开了他单薄的衣物，粗热的手掌就这样紧紧吸附在贺容白皙的肤色上，仿佛爱不释手一般，四处游走抚摸那些隐秘又柔软的部位。时不时还用力揉搓他胸前的软肉，掐住颜色清浅的乳尖赞叹道。  
“真可爱。”  
贺容是真的感到羞愤欲死。但是他已经没有剩余力气推拒了。他整个人像道被摆在顾凛冬面前的菜肴，任由对方从头到脚尝到口中。  
“冬哥……啊……”  
从自己嘴里发出的呻吟是如此陌生。这究竟是谁？事情怎么会变成这样？一切都让贺容脑子里的某个角落感到荒诞离奇。  
可是男人好似要逼着他彻底丢掉理智，他舔舐着贺容的耳朵，带响一连串淫糜的水声。  
“这种时候还这么叫我？嗯？”  
他的手在贺容的腹股沟上打着旋，却偏偏不肯往下走。  
“既然你这么喜欢叫我哥，那就随你的意，叫一声‘哥哥’吧。”  
这种不是荤话但胜似荤话的句子让贺容瞬间颤抖了一下。他难以想象这句话居然是从顾凛冬嘴里说出的。但事实上这个男人确实这么说了，不仅如此，从刚才起下面就一直有昂扬炙热的东西不断顶弄着贺容，把贺容整个人都顶到了书架上。  
“叫一声‘哥哥’？嗯？”  
他像劝解不听话的小孩般在贺容耳边轻声哄道。与此同时，下身动作变得越来越快，仿佛可以就这样隔着裤子进入贺容，让他本能地恐惧起来，惊叫出声。  
“听话好不好？”  
书架上的书就这样接二连三地掉到地上，同时架子撞墙发出有节奏的咚咚声。男人两手紧扣贺容的上身，同时在他后方激烈耸动着。在外人看来，那模样就是贺容已经被吃得一滴不剩。但是偏偏只有他们自己知道，两人之间还留着最后一线阻隔。贺容既想让这种模拟交媾赶紧停止，又恨不得对方干脆做到最后，在这种进退两难、欲仙欲死的绝境中，贺容终于开始说胡话了。  
“哥……哥哥……”  
贺容羞耻得想咬断自己的舌头。男人的动作停顿了一秒，随后一只手捞起他泪水涟涟的小脸，夸奖般亲了亲他的腮边。  
“乖孩子。”  
男人眼里似曾相识的深情让贺容又一次陷入了震惊。但很快，他连产生想法的余力也没有了。他的裤子被男人一口气扒到了底，整个下身暴露了出来，连同他分泌渗水的前端。  
“不、不要……”  
他颤抖的告饶在男人眼里又是另一种催情剂。对方一手握住他的分身，一边继续隔着裤子在他后头加速顶撞。  
“刚教过你的，又忘了？”  
男人的低喘声引得耳朵一阵酥麻。贺容想躲开，但是他整个人都被牢牢按在对方身下，从头到脚一丝不挂。而对方的衣着如常。除了裤裆看起来快要被里头的巨物撑破了，顶端洇湿一片，一大团鼓鼓囊囊的深黑色看起来极为吓人。  
贺容被逼得哭了出来。他一会儿叫着哥哥，一会儿又叫着冬哥，或许还夹杂着别的什么。男人并没有揉弄他的分身，只是用手掌轻轻套住柱身，但是那一下下撞击却让贺容被动地摆动腰部。渐渐地，被动变成了主动。他迎合着男人的节奏前后晃动，好像真的在被对方大力操干一般。很快，贺容便在对方的手里湿得一塌糊涂，在崩溃中彻底释放了。  
心跳剧烈得仿佛破出胸口，呼吸也急促得让人喘不上来，贺容整个人向下瘫软。男人从后面接住了他，像要渡以赖以为生的氧气般，再一次认真地吻他。  
在裤链被拉开的响声中，贺容的股间被喷上了一股股湿热，有液体顺着他的大腿不断黏腻下滑，略带腥气的麝香就这样盖过了满室书香。贺容侧过脸，望着男人皱紧的眉头和难以言喻的性感，就这样在昏昏沉沉中失去了意识。


End file.
